Finding Love in Grief
by Dancingbooklover
Summary: This is from Lily's POV when she finally realizes that she loves James! -They were monitoring the halls when Lily and James stumbled upon Severus Snape...


**Please review with helpful critique and, hopefully, praise! Thanks! :)**

**-DancerSar***

Lily didn't even know why she was doing this, or how it came about, but, she was indeed monitoring the halls with James Potter. This boy had practically stalked her for the last six years and had annoyed her to the point of her hexing him, but he had seemed different these last couple months. He had only asked her out once, never made any huge romantic gesture, and did not give her ANY flowers or candy. She didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt as if she wasn't cared for by anyone when these crazy actions stopped. She had gotten used to getting a huge present every birthday, valentines day, and Christmas, and now that it stopped She felt a bit disappointed. On the plus side, James had become her friend an it was no longer awkward to roam the halls looking for "out late" students.

As we were walking down a deserted hall I saw him. Severus Snape. People didn't understand why I even talked to him, but we were friends even before we came to Hogwarts. I approached him and asked wearily, "Uh, hi Severus. It's after hours so you need to go back into your common room."

"You have no right to boss me around." Snape sneered back. I was taken aback. He never reacted like that to me, he was always kind and selfless, not once had he snapped out at me.

"Snivellis, don't you dare talk like that to Lily. She's actually Head Girl and has every right to tell you to go back into your little snake den!" James interjected heatedly. I looked up at him, fury burning in his eyes as he stood nose to nose with Severus.

"I don't have to listen to the little Mudblood, I'm in the middle of something important and this filthy Mudblood always has to ruin it. I don't know why I tolerated her these years. She's nothing to me anymore."

I didn't know how to react. I just stood there with tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at my old best friend. I couldn't bear to look at him, he had called me a Mudblood. A Mudblood. I looked at my corrupted friend one last time before I fled from the hall. So many things were going through my head at that moment, the betrayal of my child hood friend, the thought of how Snape had finally just become one of the evil Slytherins, and of James yelling out at the top of his lungs with heated passion, "SNAPE! DONT YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! YOU'VE BETRAYED HER! She was your friend since before Hogwarts and now you go out calling her a effing mudblood? You've broken her Snape. I don't know if she will ever forgive you for what you said tonight, and I'll be glad if she won't. You don't deserve to be called her friend. You're not worthy of her, no matter what you think. You go join your nasty little death eater friends. But I do hope you will always remember, that although she was a muggle-born, you still loved her throughout your life. I hope you remember how much you cared for Lily when your off killing other muggle borns because of their blood. Just remember what you felt for Lily. And for now, Go to hell, Snivellis."

I had stopped when I had heard this and now fell to the ground crying my eyes out until I felt a warm hand engulf me in a comforting hug.

"Shh, it's alright. Shhh, don't worry, it's all over now, Lily. Shh, sweet heart. Quiet, love, he isn't worth it. Shh." It was James Potter holding me close. It was James who had defended me before Snape. It was James who comforted me. It was James who I needed. It was James who I loved. I realized this new passion with such force that I clinged to his tear damp shoulder and whispered between sobs, "James. I love you."

He looked down at my tear stained face only to smile and say, "I knew you always did." He kissed my eyes gently as he closed them shut. His kisses soon trailed up and down my neck and soothed my cries to small wimpers, and soon they all disappeared. The only thing in my world right now was James. I forgot about Snape, the beginning of the War, and all the other evil, instead, my world was filled with James.

**I hope you like it! I thought it was so cute. :) Read, "The Definition of Love" by me if you love Sirius. Thanks! And, as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :) Thanks!**


End file.
